


Monster within you

by sehokiss



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Drama, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pain, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehokiss/pseuds/sehokiss
Summary: Everyone has a dark side within them, only the right emotions could control it at bay.One wrong move, you'll be nothing but a monster, a slave to your feelings and emotions ebbing within.In which sehun and suho encounter something dangerous and adventurous.





	Monster within you

" so you're saying he's going to accompany us to the haunted hills?" suho spat, staring at his brother Junmyeon in disbelief.

" He's my boyfriend and he's a powerful swordsman in our country, he'll be helpful brother." Junmyeon says, grasping his brother's hand in his, rubbing it to smoothen some pressure.

Suho doesn't respond, instead he glares at his brother's boyfriend, on whom he may or may not have a tiny crush??

**Author's Note:**

> Will be up soon. Pay heed to the tags.


End file.
